Shingeki no Drabbles
by All In Red
Summary: Who knew that day after day of chasing titans, it could lead to the weirdest of conclusions. SnK drabbles, one-shots, fluff, AU, you name it. Requests now being accepted!
1. Chapter 1

Who knew that day after day of chasing titans, it could lead to the weirdest of conclusions. SnK drabbles, one-shots, fluff, AU, you name it. Requests now being accepted!

I will write a Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction. My inspiration, being the lovely Bandi for writing something so inspirational and bringing out of laziness. Mostly Eren x Mikasa and Levi x Mikasa. Other pairings will be mentioned! Rated T for language. Rating may change.

I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

**I. Nightmare**

* * *

_My mother is dead, my father is missing, and my sibling and I are another diamond in the rough. Yet I don't worry about those woes anymore. As long as he's beside me, I can survive anything, I can feel anything, I can do anything..._

* * *

A soft shriek filled the room, the young man jolting up in surprise. Another nightmare. Another damn nightmare.

Day after day it seemed, after being encased within the two walls that protected them from the menacing titans that prowled on humanity, that nothing else seemed to bring any good within them. The blood bath that threatened them, the nightmares of his mother a cassette tape on replay. Reality seemed to eat away at him, as well as the chances that if ever he were to be in such an where turning into a titan was vulnerable, it became merely _unthinkable_.

These things, often seemed to haunt Eren Jaeger's slumber, sleeping within the place given after he was taken in by the Survey Corps and under the hand of Captain Levi. Even being under such authority could not conceive how much fear had consumed him, as well as what lurked yet among the walls, even if he was fifty feet tall and his strength molted into his titan form. But recently, the most horrifying thing that's made the dream worst was how Mikasa was thrown aback by him, only this time seeing her dead on the ground. Only with that, he woke up sweating bullets, his pulse racing, his mind tingling. This became a cycle, and each night, he would only pant and fear for the next night, where he would face the guilt of killing Mikasa in his dreams.

Tonight was yet another jolt from this disturbance, Eren shaking up from the blankets, his heart racing at an irregular rate. He clutched his chest, grabbing a fistful of the flannel, panting heavily. It was already a week's time, and yet it still found a way to slither into the cracks of his mind. He wanted to forget, yet it seemed to have ingrained itself and ate away at him like a parasite. This couldn't become a habit. It had to stop here and now, and the only way to take care of it was to communicate with the source herself. Getting out of bed, he walked out of the small room, silently walking over to her side of the place. This needed to stop, otherwise it'd become permanent enough to _destroy_ his senses.

_Mikasa._

Waking with a start, the moonlight shone through the windows, her hair in her face. This was the second night where the dream had struck her, making her gasp, grabbing her chest and calming herself from the anticipation. Her dreams always seemed to have disappeared after each night of rest, yet this one seemed to cling to her, stuck like glue. How was this dream so stubborn and distasteful?

The wind blew through the open window as she looked out into the night, the moon dimly bright, the area deep and luscious with trees. Within moments, she was stable, regaining a steady breathing pattern, her heart beating at a comforting pace. Sweat coaxed her back like glazed sugar, the fabric sticking to her back. When would this stop? How long would it take till this nightmare released her or devoured her?

The dream was the same as yesterday; the nostalgia of when Eren lost control as a Titan, only to toss her aside. Though this time, before that, the plot twisted, sending her in a flurry of memories; her childhood, the day she met Eren, and how the titans came and attacked their sanctuary. It was mostly the end of the dream that pained her the most. After Eren had seen her and flung her aside, he fell to his knees, becoming vulnerable to other titans nearby, only to be eaten, devoured. The pain of seeing Eren dying made her mind lose control, her heart losing its way. Her mind was wavering, that was until a knock at the door was heard. Startled, she approached the door silently, flashing out her weapon from her Maneuver Gear, inching towards the door. In a sudden flash, she opened the door slyly, only to reveal Eren, groggy, rubbing his eyes. Quickly hiding away the weapon, she only placed on the side, welcoming him in. He walked in sluggishly, only to take a place on her bed. She followed, in suit. "Eren, I—"

"I..." Eren mumbled, hanging his head. "I've been having nightmares about killing you Mikasa! Nightmares every single night about that day when my mind and body were rejected as I came into Titan form! They always ended with you murdered by me! Mikasa, help me! Do something about this! I'm going freaking insane! Mikasa!" Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around him securely, closing his lips.

"I see," She muttered. "So that's why you've acted so weird lately... Fighting titans has really ruined your mental stability..." Hanging her head on his shoulder, she began running a hand down his back, comforting him as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Even I, have had those kinds of nightmares." She muttered. "Though, it wasn't about whether I died." Eren's eyes widened a bit.

"I dreamnt that I _killed_ you, Eren."

"W-what do you mean, Mikasa?" Eren asked briskly. She only shook her head, only to lay down on her bed, hugging her pillow. Turning away, she only could whisper. "I'm not so sure about what these things are telling me. It's tedious, rambunctious, a pain." Eren only placed a hand on her thigh, softly. "That's why I came to ask you," Eren murmured.

"I don't have the answer either," She muttered. "It's father's fault that he didn't offer the secrets of titans earlier. That way, none of this wouldn't have happened...!" Eren only sighed, his tiresome body falling beside hers, his limp arms snaking around her. She pulled away, off-guard by his actions. _"Eren,"_

"We're siblings, aren't we?" He mumbled, holding her in his arms as he cuddled into her back. "And besides, maybe if we're by each other's side, it could wear off the nightmares. Just enough to relax the stress of this trauma. Plus, it's been a while since we'd last had some time for each other, right?" Mikasa's eyes widened, reacting to his words and the warmth of his body beginning to turn the gears of her mind. "We're not exactly siblings. Your father rescued me, and your family took me in. We're not exactly blood-related, you know."

"But maybe, just to experiment on this? I know how you're feeling, and I'm pretty sure you know what intentions are scaring me. Yet, I feel as if the fear of not being by your side was tearing me apart..."

Eren mumbled, his breath against the back of her neck.

She only turned towards him, only to exchange the embrace. "Only for tonight though, okay? I don't want the Captain to be getting any incest ideas." Eren nodded, only to snuggle closer into that warmth, the compassion, the feeling of everything finding order. Sinking their eyes shut, both fell into a relaxing slumber, limbs tangled tight, not wanting to let go. Sleep took them, the terrible dream somehow skipping them tonight, both of them laying in each others presence as the moon hung bright in the night sky.

* * *

_Yes, my mother is dead, my father is missing, and me and my dear sibling have much to encounter, whether it be in a nightmare or reality. But I can do anything. _

_As long as that warmth is there **every** step of the way. _


	2. Chapter 2

Who knew that day after day of chasing titans, it could lead to the weirdest of conclusions. SnK drabbles, one-shots, fluff, AU, you name it. Requests now being accepted!

Thanks to the first review, I've made this one a Rikasa. I never said anything about it only being about Eren and Mikasa! This story is smooth so far! I've actually had this one prepared too, so yeah, another update, another drabble. [Did I forget to mention about spoilers? Sorry if this is short. I promise the next one will be longer! Oh god... For those who aren't caught up with the series, please don't go any farther than this!

I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

**II. Solemn**

* * *

_Every solider would feel this, right? It flashes through their eyes, it scars them to the brink of madness. Yet it's easily hidden. The exact feeling of blank emotions._

* * *

It felt lonely. _Very_ lonely.

Levi, being as cruel and heartless as he was thought as, could not possibly contain the fact that Petra had been brutally killed by a Titan. A figure that they best avoided. Something that they believed that wasn't always the cause of death, let the only way be through old age. The guilt still dawned on him, irony adding on when the woman's father came to talk to him after the expedition about how Petra had some feelings for him, and how grateful he was that Levi had taken her into his squad. Nevertheless, he could only do his best to ignore reality in that small bit of time, walking off the situation as if _nothing_ happened.

Chasing after titans was back-breaking work, as well as a blood bath, not to mention a plethora of corpses lining up body after body. Levi didn't really care whether or not each solider had made it back alive, for as long as he didn't feel afflicted into a cavity of pity, he worked as an independent man, his team right behind the reins.

His team that was behind the reins.

He never felt it before; it came as a blur, a masked maniac, disguised as the feeling that he dreaded the most to feel. Yet after holding the hand, the flesh of Petra's dead body, he could no longer contain himself. He needed to let go before this ruined his reputation.

And now here he was, sitting alone, drinking up warm water and staring into the small candle in front of him. Having no one to talk to had become a nuisance, and conversing with the other captains was like taking in bullets in his ears. The role of being stuck with only the trainees should have gone to the other Survey Corps, or rather a place where they'd leave him in peace.

Then came Eren, whom he had plucked out from trial and ate him down until he had found a place in the corps. Yet out of all people, why would he still presume under his care, where as the others, bold and fierce, had been foolish enough to be killed in an instant? Just having Eren switch places with Petra could hone his roaming emotions, yet fate had acted cruelly and taken away the people who had been so precious to him, only to have Eren aback and still within his sight. It was either because of seeing him each day, or the lack of sleep, but his eyes were practically loathing his body along with his mind. He needed to be alone for the time being. Laying back, he began to relax, only to be disturbed by the sound of footsteps behind him. Turning swiftly yet cautiously, his thin orbs came in contact with Mikasa's weary and lost. "What do you need, Ackerman?"

"I'm just grabbing some water. I'll be back in my room shortly." She said like a child. "Won't you get some sleep, Captain?"

"When I feel like it, I will." He muttered. "It's bad enough that the expedition left some mental scars." Mikasa stopped in place, only turning towards him. "I see,"

"You've got some too, don't you _Ackerman_?" Levi commented, wiping his forehead. "About Eren, and what happened? Seems you've been lacking in your abilities ever since that day. Tell me. I've wondered..." Mikasa didn't refuse to answer, yet she did feel a bit of a resistance, especially since this was a person that harmed her sibling and yet had more to learn about. Yet she felt something around him, especially since he had done something so generous in her own eyes. Walking over to Levi, he cocked a brow, only to see her bowing at him.

"Thank you, Captain... For saving me there..." Mikasa bowed in gratitude. "And especially for giving Eren a chance to live..."

"I wouldn't mean anything like that if I tried. And besides, you're his sister, aren't you? I only did what benefited for your sake." He said in a strong tone. Yet that was lost, as Mikasa leafed her arms around him, sobbing softly. "If it wasn't for you... I couldn't imagine what would happen if you haven't had taken Eren in. I'm very grateful for what you've done."

"It's fine, Mikasa," He muttered, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Just go, get some rest. It's going to be another tough day tomorrow." She nodded, only to walk off from his sights. Sighing in content, he did the same, heading off to his room. Yet by the looks of it, something bugged him that the hug was a little more than just an apology. By the warmth of it, it felt moreover like an excuse to place her arms around him. But hey, with the loss of Petra, and what Mikasa's experienced with the chances of losing Eren, they've got their rights to feel solemn. Comfort, _pure_ comfort.


End file.
